


The Guitarist Amplification

by loopyzoop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyzoop/pseuds/loopyzoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was rarely jealous. In fact, if Michael really paused to think about it, he didn't think he could ever recall a time that Gavin's temper ever got the best of him and he became possessive in any way. He just wasn't that type of guy; he always gave people the benefit of the doubt. Michael, however, was a different story. He knew what was his and he fought for it, and even though the people around the office teased him about his "Jersey blood", he couldn't care less.<br/>So naturally when Gavin announced that some total stranger would be crashing on his couch for a week, Michael was not over the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guitarist Amplification

Gavin was rarely jealous. In fact, if Michael really paused to think about it, he didn't think he could ever recall a time that Gavin's temper ever got the best of him and he became possessive in any way. He just wasn't that type of guy; he always gave people the benefit of the doubt. Michael, however, was a different story. He knew what was his and he fought for it, and even though the people around the office teased him about his "Jersey blood", he couldn't care less.

  
So naturally when Gavin announced that some total stranger would be crashing on his couch for a week, Michael was not over the moon.

  
"His name's Brady, and he's not just some junkie off the street," Gavin repeated for the hundredth time, exasperated as he mashed the buttons on his Xbox controller. The two sat together in the Achievement Hunter office during their break, pausing in between rounds to take giant bites of the sandwiches Michael had whipped together that morning in a bleary-eyed, caffeine hunting state of wandering around the kitchen.

  
"I don't care," Michael replied. "I don't know him, therefore he's a stranger. For all I know he could be trying to make a move while my backs turned."

  
"For goodness sake, Michael," Gavin sighed, shaking his head. "He's just a friend from England who needs a place to stay while he gets his apartment here in order. He's straight as a curtain rod, why can't you understand that?"

  
Michael snorted in disbelief. "Right. If he's so straight, why can't he go to a hotel?"

  
Gavin narrowed his eyes at Michael. "Have you ever even gone into a hotel? They're bloody expensive, and he's my friend. He's staying with me, and that's that."

  
"I don't need some asshole from Buckingham Palace trying to make a pass on my boyfriend," Michael shot back in response.

  
The screen in front of them lit up as Gavin's character tossed a bomb, causing their controllers to vibrate and rumble as Michael took in a sharp breath. "You called me an arsehole from Buckingham Palace when you first met me, you know," Gavin replied pointedly.

  
"Yeah, but you were an arsehole. And you... shut up. That doesn't matter." Michael snapped, pursing his lips as he mashed the buttons furiously.

  
"I'm just saying, he's a perfectly nice bloke but you won't even give him a chance. He's not going to make a move on me, I'm sure of it. I know him," Gavin enthused.

  
Michael set his controller down, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "But you see, Gavin, you're kind of a dumbass. Even if he does flirt with you, you probably wouldn't even realize it, and I don't fucking want this guy sleeping closer to you than me," he explained, gesturing his hands for emphasis.

  
"Shut up, Michael. It's all going to be fine, you'll see."

 

\------

 

It was 7:30 in the morning when Michael's phone started buzzing uncontrollably on his nightstand, waking him from a not-so-terrible-but-actually-pretty-fucking-amazing dream he was dead in the middle of.

  
He rolled over, grumbling and groaning to himself. As he rose himself from his half unconscious state to grab the phone, he could feel something nagging at him - there was something significant about that day. The sleep still clouded it, and he fought hard to remember. What was it? What was making him feel so fucking terrible? What- oh, right. Brady the housepest. He was arriving that day, and as soon as he unlocked his phone things began to go downhill.

  
"Hey, Michael! Brady's flight was ay-okay, just texting you to let you know that we're on our way back!" Michael read the text from Gavin out loud with mock enthusiasm. He shook his head, flopping back down on the pillow.

  
He wasn't being overprotective, or unreasonable. He had never even heard this guy's name come out of Gavin's mouth until that week, so how close of friends could they really be? There was something fishy about the whole thing, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

  
How could Gavin really know that he wasn't going to hit on him? It didn't exactly seem like they were blood brothers or anything, and just because Gavin assumed he was straight didn't make it true. Gavin wasn't exactly what one would call observant.

  
Michael sighed as he got out of bed, running a hand through his unruly bed head. It wasn't his fault if he was concerned. That was a good thing, wasn't it? It was good that he cared about Gavin and it was good that he didn't want him to be axe murdered by some random dude sleeping in his apartment.

  
He decided to ignore the fact that he worried about Gavin being flirted with before being hacked apart.

  
\----

  
It was 10 AM the next day, and Michael still hadn't met Brady. He had spent the past day curled up in his bed with an Xbox controller, a few bags of chips, and several Red Bulls to keep him company and pass the time. There was no way he was going over there if he didn't have to, and despite Gavin's persistent nagging he didn't see any reason to just yet. The guy was probably a douche bag, anyways, who Michael wouldn't want to deal with.

  
He had answered the first few texts, crafting as many excuses he could think of to deflect Gavin's suggestions that they all go out to dinner together that evening. The first had been that he was sick. The second that he was too tired. The third that he didn't feel like seeing Gavin's new roommate, thank you very much. By the time he was trying to think up a response to the seventh text in his inbox, he gave up. He dropped his phone on the bed next to him, rolling his eyes.

  
He'd figure it out later.

  
At first, his phone buzzing again didn't bother him. It was only a text or two every ten or fifteen minutes, but it wasn't long before they began to pick up intensity, coming in once every two or three minutes until Gavin finally resorted to calling him.

  
Michael paused his game and groaned, grabbing his phone and pressing answer. "What, Gavin?" he snapped into the phone.

  
"You're ignoring me." Gavin began. "Stop doing that, just come over here. Brady wants to meet you," he pressed.

  
Michael leaned back against the headboard, banging his head into the wall. "Well Brady can shove it right up his-"

  
"Michael!" Gavin interrupted sharply. "You don't even know him, just come over, have coffee with us, and give him a chance for once."

  
Michael glanced over at the clock, then to his TV screen, and then back at his lap. "Do I have to?"

  
Gavin let out an angry huff into the phone. "No. But I'd rather if you did."

  
To Michael, that didn't sound like a no-but-I'll-break-up-with-you-if-you-don't situation, but more like a no-but-I'll-be-pouty-and-mad-for-a-few-days-if-you-don't. "I think I'm just going to stay here, Gav," he said, sighing.

  
"Right. Well if you decide to stop being a bloody child about this, call me."

  
With that, the line went dead.

 

\-----

 

"You're a real prick, you know that?" Gavin growled, slamming his bag down on Michael's desk in front of him the next day.

  
These types of outbursts were so common between the two of them that Gavin and Ray, who were sitting right beside them, barely even glanced up from the games they were engrossed in when it happened.

  
"Why is that, exactly?" Michael asked.

  
Gavin folded his arms across his chest defensively. "Brady thinks that he did something wrong. He hasn't even spoken a word to you, and he thinks he did something to make you mad. I had to tell him that no, it's okay, my boyfriend's just a bugger," he shook his head, plunking down into his own chair and putting his headphones around his neck.

  
"That's not my fault," Michael said with a shrug. He stared straight ahead at the computer screen in front of him, trying his best to look nonchalant. He wanted to dismiss it, but he could tell that Gavin wasn't happy with him.

  
"It absolutely is your fault, you mingy little-"

  
"Gavin." Michael interrupted, turning to him. "Just because I didn't go over there right away with fucking flowers and chocolates while flying a blimp overhead that said 'Brady, welcome, please suck my dick' doesn't mean I hate him, and it's not my fault if he can't understand that."

  
"That's not-"

  
"And secondly, he probably doesn't even want to meet me. You're blowing this out of proportion, and ten bucks says that you're making up this whole sob story to convince me to go over there." Michael finished before looking over his shoulder. "Hey Ray, want to make a bet?" he shouted.

  
Gavin whacked him on the arm, ignoring Ray's sudden laughter. "I am not, and you're going to meet him whether you like it or not," he assured, glaring.

  
Michael turned back to his game. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Gav."

 

\-----

 

It had been two days since Michael had talked to Gavin at the office about Brady. Actually, it had been two days since Michael had talk to Gavin, period. Since he had refused for about the thirtieth time to go over there and see his own boyfriend being shamelessly flirted with, said boyfriend had ignored the shit out of him. He didn't answer Michael's texts, he didn't reply to his Facebook messages, and he most definitely didn't answer the phone.

  
It's not like he cared. He didn't really, and he wasn't going to let something as little as that get to him. He had been the one that was annoyed with the constant texts and calls anyways, and now he could finally bask in the peace and quiet.

  
Although he did wonder what Gavin was up to.

  
He was curious if they had ever gone out to dinner without him, and if they sat in the same booth he and Gavin always chose because it had a great view of the TV. He mulled over what food they got - did he finally cave and get the bean burrito that everyone at the office swore by, or did he stick to his regular bacon cheeseburger? He couldn't help but think about what they had done that afternoon on Gavin's day off, which was usually reserved for Michael.

  
He picked up his phone again - not to check if Gavin had texted him, of course, but just to see if he had tweeted anything. He scrolled through his profile, and seeing nothing new since the week before when he had tweeted a picture of the two of them sitting on Gavin's couch, he turned his phone back off. It wasn't like any of this was actually bugging him. It was like taking a nice vacation, and even though he wanted to be back home with Gavin, he'd still try his best to enjoy it.

  
It wouldn't be that hard, anyways. Gavin was constantly in Michael's ear, chattering, screaming, and making a general nuisance of himself.

  
Now that he didn't have Gavin pestering him every second, he thought he might actually be able to get some work done. If he wasn't distracted by him, he'd have him unplugging his games or sabotaging his editing. Hell, by the end of the week Michael might just have a promotion on his hands.

  
For a moment, he thought about texting that to Gavin. He'd probably laugh and text back that he was right, but a promotion was useless when you'd fuck it up in a week - that is, if he was texting him back at all.

  
They'd probably end up awake until two AM, making stupid jokes about work, people they knew, things going on in their lives. If not that, they'd Skype each other while playing some stupid game, Gavin making up words and Michael swearing the whole time.

  
Michael ran his hands over his face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

\------

 

It was a day before Brady was scheduled to get the fuck off Gavin's couch that he caved. He only had to make it one more day, he knew, but if he didn't talk to Gavin again he thought he might actually go fucking insane.

  
He would even put up with meeting the random and apparently homeless Brady to get to hold that stupid idiot again.

  
It was different than all of the times Gavin went off to England for a few weeks, because at least then he'd get phone calls back about his travels, and cute, stupid texts to wake up to in the morning. Now he was just plain being ignored. Even when they saw each other at work, Gavin didn't say a word to him. Instead he opted for keeping his headphones on and only chatting with the other guys, and even though it wasn't serious but just a tactic for forcing Michael to give in, it was certainly working.

  
He had spent thirty minutes pacing in his apartment, every once and a while getting his phone out, although he knew it was useless. He was in a heated internal debate, his mind and his heart battling it out while trying to decide what to do.

  
In the end his wants won out.

  
Michael grabbed his keys and hat off the hook by his door, heading out into the hall and downstairs. It wasn't like he hadn't put up a fight, he had. He tried desperately to keep himself from going over to Gavin's, arguing that it was less than twenty four hours before that guy would be gone and he could go over there and perform damage control, apologizing and kissing Gavin into giving up his stupid grudge.

  
Instead he was on the ten minute journey over to Gavin's apartment, arguing in his mind the whole way.

  
It was a bad idea, he could just go home... No, he was already halfway there and it was too late to turn back now. But he could just go grab a pizza... That was a bad idea, he'd probably end up spending twenty bucks and taking it with him to Gavin's place anyways.

  
He silenced the voices in his head as he opened the door to the lobby of the apartment complex, head down and jaw clenched tightly. It was too late.

  
He had been headed for the elevator when he felt something warm and solid collide with him, knocking him slightly off balance. Michael stumbled back, shaking himself from his stupid conflict and trying to decipher what had happened.

  
In front of him was a guy around his age in a leather jacket, his messy brown hair sticking up straight. It reminded him almost of Gavin, but not nearly as cute.

  
If he weren't so distracted he would have been upset, telling him to watch where he fucking walked. Instead, Michael just waved it off with a mumbled, "Sorry, man."

  
"Not a problem, my fault really," the stranger responded with a sheepish grin.

  
Just as the man turned to leave, something seemed to click in Michael's mind. He had a British accent. "Hey!" Michael called to him, wrestling with his phone in his pocket."Hey, are you staying with the guy up in 9B?"

  
Brady turned, frowning. "Er, yeah, actually he- why?"

  
"Oh, no reason," Michael shrugged quickly. "Just wondering. Gavin and I uh, we're kind of friends, he mentioned he was having a guest. How do you know him?" he inquired curiously.

  
"We were friends back in high school. He's just letting me crash there for the week, until I can get a place of my own out in Dallas. Listen, I really think-" Brady gestured towards the doorway, flashing an apologetic smile.

  
"Oh yeah, sorry. But hey, listen, just a word of advice for you. Don't fuck around with Gavin. I heard his boyfriend Michael, is like, jacked. Like he could probably drag a transport with his fucking finger. I would stay away if I were you. He's in a gang and everything."

  
"Really?" Brady questioned, his brow furrowing. "That doesn't seem like his type."

  
"Yeah, no. Covered in tattoos, too. He's pretty much just a crazy badass." Michael shrugged, faking a look of alarm.

  
Brady nodded slowly, still frowning. "Well, uh, thanks for the advice then."

  
"No problem," Michael replied. "It's the least I could do."

  
Brady waved as he took off into the night, still shaking his head. He headed off to the bus stop, his phone out as he tapped at the screen quickly, the light illuminating a small space around him in the blackness.

  
Michael leaning against the wall of the building, smiling proudly. He had done pretty well, if he did say so himself. It wasn't like he had completely lied - it was just a few enhancing details, for insurance's sake.

  
It wasn't until he turned around that he saw Gavin standing behind him on the stairwell.

  
"Gavin!" he said, his eyes widening.

  
"Michael Jones, you've really outdone yourself," Gavin replied, shaking his head

.  
Michael put his hands out defensively. This was not good. "Now I can explain," he started. "You were ignoring me all week and I just thought-"

  
"Don't bother, I'm not mad at you."

  
Michael opened his mouth to continue, but instantly snapped it shut again in surprise. "Wait, what?"

  
"I'm not mad. It was actually kind of cute," Gavin shrugged. He dashed down the stairs, swinging his bag over his head and hanging it on his shoulder. He looked disheveled as if he had just woken up, but in a way that only he could really pull off.

  
"Right, well. I was just trying to make sure that he didn't-"

  
"I know what you were trying to do," Gavin interrupted, wrapping an arm around Michael's neck. "And I said it was actually kind of cute."

  
"Okay, I just..." Michael was babbling. It was a habit, and he couldn't help it when he was nervous.

  
Gavin leaned forward, pressing their lips together. "I said shut up," he mumbled into the kiss.

  
He pushed him back into the wall, and Michael didn't mind that he knocked his head off the edge of a picture frame hanging behind him. He didn't even remember that it was there, his hands clasped behind Gavin's neck, pulling him as close as possible with the bulky bag stuck between them.

  
"I missed you," Michael sighed, not even hating the needy tone to his voice when he whispered it to Gavin, brushing their lips together again.

  
Gavin grinned. "I know you did," he broke the kiss, instead pressing their noses together. "And Michael?" he asked.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You can't pull a transport with your finger. I'm pretty sure no one can."

  
"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> woooo this was fun to write yay :) it's based on the episode "the guitarist amplification" (hense the title) of the big bang theory loosely.


End file.
